This application pertains to flow meters, particularly to the measurement of liquid flow using sound waves, and more particularly to a device and method for measuring the flow rate of liquid using ultrasonic waves.
The measurement of liquid flow through a pipe is commonly used in many domestic and industrial applications. The flow rate of a liquid through a pipe is typically measured by use of a flow meter. These flow meters include a body that is connected in-line with the flow of liquid in the pipe. A rotation turbine is connected to the body and the rate of rotation of the turbine caused by the flow of the liquid through the flow meter is used to determine the flow rate of a liquid through the pipe. Examples of these turbine-type flow meters are illustrated in US Publication No. 2003/0024324 and the references cited therein. Although these turbine-type flow meters are commonly used, these flow meters contain moving parts that wear out over time, thereby adversely affecting proper flow rate measurements and/or result in complete failure of the flow rate meter. In view of the current state of flow rate meters, there is a need for a flow rate meter that has fewer or no moving parts and optionally can be easily substituted in the housing or body of existing flow rate meters.